fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio: Give Me
| siguiente = }} Give Me en español Dame. Es el Décimo-segundo capitulo de la Segunda Temporada del Fan-Fiction, y Trigésimo-cuarto en la historia del Fic. Su estreno fue el 13 de Enero del 2016. Sinopsis: La Preparatoria Graham comienza una rivalidad con la Preparatoria Lawndale después de un mal entendido. Mientras tanto Gwen se ve complicada cuando parece que todos están en contra suya por su inmadura e intolerante actitud hacia su mejor amiga, mientras que la misma Melissa esta envuelta en un confuso triangulo amoroso. Oliver tiene una cita con una chica, llevándose una sorpresa con los resultados. Por otra parte Julie indaga sobre su padre, encontrando más respuestas de la que quería. Y George parece planear una venganza contra la nueva pareja de su ex. Desarrollo del Episodio: Give Me/Dame ______________________________________________________________ (Canchas de Futbol|Juego de los Lobos/Viernes por la Noche) En esta ocasión los Lobos se enfrentaban al equipo de “Las Águilas”, perteneciente a la Preparatoria Lawndale. Entre el público se encontraba presente Melissa con Julie, esta última apoyando a su novio, estaba en compañía de su hermana Marnie, quien parecía completamente aburrida, y de Lacey, para ella poder estar con su prometido Carl. Oliver estaba con el equipo de animadores. En el marcador las águilas llevaban la delantera, por lo cual Carl no estaba para nada feliz. Mientras los equipos se tomaban un descanso Hamilton notaba que Jason estaba ahí junto con Angela quienes le hacían señas al jugador para que fuera con ellos, el chico sin dudarlo iba con sus amigos. –¿Qué hacen aquí? –Cuestionaba quitándose el casco.- Queremos verte jugar –Respondía el pelirrojo y su amigo no parecía tan convencido.- Bueno, ya que según mi papá sigo siendo parte del equipo –Comenzaba a explicar Jason haciendo “comillas” en el aire con sus dedos.- Vine aquí a pasar el rato –Brent ahora parecía comprender. Por cierto, el esquinero de ahí –Decía Angela señalando a un chico.- Y el defensa de ahí –Esta señalaba a otro.- Son lo peor del equipo –Brent no parecía seguro.- Pero son los más musculosos y grandes –La chica se encogía de hombros.- Esteroides, te puedo asegurar a que ni siquiera entienden como se juega esto. Preocúpense por el 28 –La chica señalaba a otro jugador. Ambos chicos parecían sorprendidos.- Créeme. Los vi jugar en una ocasión –Ya que Carl le gritaba a los jugadores Hamilton tenía que volver a posición.- Escuchen, nueva jugada, creo que nos va a funcionar –Decía Brent al llegar con el equipo, estos lo escuchaban. Carl estaba a punto de cuestionarlo pero Lacey llamaba su atención a lo lejos y terminaba entreteniéndose con ella unos segundos. Mientras tanto alguien llegaba con las chicas, era Tate, quien se acercaba a saludar a Melissa, esta lo abrazaba debido a la sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntaba la chica.- Apoyo a mi escuela, igual que tú. Y te acabo de ver, por eso a penas me acerco –Ella sonreía.- Oh, Tate, ella es mi amiga Julie –Palmer parecía estar ya esperando a que los presentaran y al instante le extendía la mano al rubio.- Un gusto –Él respondía lo mismo.- Y ella es su hermana, Marnie –El muchacho sonreía.- Un gusto Marnie –Ella ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, la chica incluso tenía puestos sus auriculares.- ¿Puede escuchar música con todo el ruido que hay aquí? –Preguntaba Tate, Julie le mostraba que solo aparentaba, ya que los auriculares no estaban conectados a ningún aparato, aun así Marnie seguía sin prestarles atención.- De vuelta en el partido una nueva jugada comenzaba, debido a los cambios e indicaciones que había dado Brent los Lobos comenzaban a mejorar y en poco tiempo terminaban dando vuelta al marcador. Finalmente, durante los últimos segundos los lobos de Graham se proclamaban vencedores del partido, gracias a que Brent hacia una última anotación. El árbitro daba por finalizado el partido, apenas Hamilton extendía su mano y señalaba a su novia como para dedicarle el triunfo uno de los chicos de Lawndale, uno que según Angela tomaba esteroides, corría hacia él y lo tacleaba con brusquedad, la gente en el público y sus compañeros se sorprendían. Cuando los demás miembros del equipo iban a ayudarlo el otro chico se levantaba y se alejaba pero varios comenzaban a reclamarle, cuando intentaban ayudar a Brent a ponerse de pie el chico soltaba un grito, debido al dolor que sentía. El paramédico dedicado a las lesiones tenía que intervenir, aquel incidente causaba que los jugadores de ambos equipos comenzaran a discutir entre ellos. Julie, Melissa y Tate parecían preocupados, Marnie por fin parecía poner atención ahora que se había vuelto “interesante”. Jason y Angie lucían bastante molestos, incluso Carl y el otro entrenador parecían discutir entre ellos. El árbitro parecía querer poner orden pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, las cosas eran un caos en las canchas entre los jugadores y nadie sabía cómo detenerlo.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Lunes|Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Jason se encontraba con Brent en un pasillo, este último tenía puesta una férula en su brazo izquierdo, el pelirrojo parecía sorprendido al verlo.- No mentías, en serio te fue mal –Era lo primero que le decía al llegar a su lado, Hamilton reía.- Sí. Imagínate, algo inmenso de casi ochenta kilos me cayó encima. Usaré esto dos semanas y estaré en reposo de juego durante un mes –Jason hacía una mueca.- Eso es horrible –El ojiazul se encogía de hombros.- Cosas que pasan. Y ahora prácticamente iniciamos una intensa rivalidad con Lawndale –Rossati asentía mientras ambos comenzaban a andar por los pasillos.- Lo sé, poco faltó para que comenzaran los golpes el viernes. Brent miraba a Jason con curiosidad.- Oye, si dices que tus padres creen que sigues en el equipo que es lo que haces en el tiempo de entrenamiento, ¿estudiar? –Rossati negaba soltando una risa.- No, jamás. En realidad Angie y yo nos inscribimos a una clase de defensa personal –Hamilton lo miraba algo confundido, no creyéndole completamente.- Fue idea suya, también tiene tiempo libre ya que tiene una estricta regla de no llevar chicos a su casa –Hamilton ahora parecía creerle.- Siempre tendrán el armario del conserje… -Jason se ahorraba sus comentarios al respecto mientras reprimía una risa.- La clase es divertida; lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ropa ligera, muchos roces…. –Brent alzaba ambas cejas.- ¿Tú peleas con ella? –Jason negaba.- No. Es hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres –Tras decirlo el chico hacía una mueca, después ambos reían y continuaban caminando.- (Jardineras de la Escuela) Melissa estaba sentada sola en una de las mesitas que había en el lugar, cuando alguien llegaba a sentarse a su lado, era Joseph, ambos se sonreían.- Hola Joseph –El susodicho sonreía.- Hola Mel, ¿Tarea? –El chico miraba con cierta curiosidad la libreta de ella, quien asentía.- Debo hacer la biografía de algún hombre que admire y además haya marcado algún suceso en la historia del mundo, o de cualquier país –El chico parecía comprender.- ¿Tienes ya alguno? –Ella asentía.- Hitler –La leve sonrisa que tenía Joseph se esfumaba, después Melissa comenzaba a reír.- No. Es broma, la hago de Stephen Hawking –Él parecía relajarse.- Bueno, ¿Tienes un minuto? Bowman lo miraba, acto seguido cerraba su cuaderno para prestarle atención.- Si, ¿Qué pasa? –Joseph parecía elegir con cuidado sus palabras.- Quiero hablar contigo sobre… Gwen –Melissa sonreía levemente, aparentemente ya lo esperaba.- Bueno durante estos últimos tres meses sólo me ha dirigido la palabra al menos cinco veces, y dos de esas fueron por mensaje de texto –La castaña se encogía de hombros, como queriendo restar importancia, sin embargo era obvio que aquello la desanimaba.- Yo no quise tocar el tema con ella porque creí que no era tan relevante pero ya pasó demasiado, incluso ahora discute mucho con Julie igual -La chica solo suspiraba ante las palabras del joven.- ¿Por qué comenzó todo esto? –Preguntaba Maxwell. Melissa jugaba con su cabello unos segundos antes de responder.- Porque besé a Megan… -Él abría mucho los ojos, ella no lo miraba directamente.- Espera, ¿Qué? –Ella al parecer no iba a repetirlo.- Entonces… es eso, besaste a su peor enemiga –Murmuraba Joseph, que creía comprender el asunto.- Bueno, sí, pero… -Las palabras que Melissa comenzaba a decir eran interrumpidas.- ¿Y por qué sucedió? Fue una clase de reto o sólo se te aventó? –La castaña negaba con rapidez.- ¡No! Lo hice porque me gusta… ba, me gustaba, gusta… -Melissa hacía una mueca, ni ella misma se comprendía; Joseph lucía muy confundido.- El punto es, que no fue tanto por el hecho de besar a Megan, sino que Gwen tiene una clase de homofobia, o yo que sé, por eso comenzó este pleito tonto –El muchacho parecía muy sorprendido.- ¿Has notado como nunca está muy cerca de Evan o de Oliver? Joseph parecía encontrar mucho sentido.- Pero, ¿Por qué? –Melissa se encogía de hombros, obviamente tampoco sabía.- Es parte de un grupo que acepta lo diferente y la diversidad, y no entiendo por qué; si ella no es una persona así –Joseph parecía entristecerse por las palabras de Bowman, que resultaban ciertas.- (Preparatoria Graham|Salón de Coro) Los New Divide estaban en su reunión bailando al compás de una vieja canción, Chris estaba frente a los doce chicos contando e indicando en que momento dar los pasos o vueltas, aunque Brent tenía su férula no le impedía hacer el intento, ya que él era el peor bailarín de los doce, aunque esta semana eran once, ya que Violet estaría ausente, a pesar de todo los chicos parecían hacerlo bien. Cuando la canción terminaba Chris daba una palmada.- Perfecto chicos. No estuvo mal, pero puede ser mucho mejor –Algunos no parecían muy felices de oír eso.- Pueden tomar asiento –Los chicos obedecían, junto a Evan había dos asientos libres, Gwen se sentaba en el más alejado y su novio entre ambos, este la miraba entrecerrando los ojos, recordando las palabras de Melissa; el profesor caminaba hacia el pizarrón de la sala. –Tengo una tarea especial y dinámica para esta semana –Los chicos miraban con atención.- Esta semana tendrán una tarea especial, será algo dinámica –Explicaba Monroe mientras escribía algo, todos miraban. “Give Me” (“Dame”).- Durante el transcurso de la semana interpretaran canciones que en el título lleven esta frase, o simplemente la palabra “Give” Esto para cambiar un poco las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? –Todos asentían, parecían curiosos por llevarla a cabo. Chris sonreía y la reunión finalizaba.- (Laboratorio de Química) Melissa, Scott y Evan estaban en el lugar sentados continuamente en los bancos del laboratorio, frente a ellos estaba Oliver, el chico parecía estar un tanto nervioso, los otros tres solo lo miraban esperando a que comenzara a hablar.- Quería hablar con ustedes de… algo –Evan intentaba reprimir una risa burlona en vano debido a la torpeza de sus palabras, Melissa le daba un leve golpe.- ¿Exactamente de qué, Oliver? –Cuestionaba ella con cortesía. Oliver aún parecía pensar bien en que decir.- Como imagino ya saben, soy… gay –Evan fruncía el ceño.- ¿Ah sí? Creí que solo eras retraído, tímido y raro, sin mencionar… -Melissa volvía a golpearlo antes de que dijera algo más, el rubio solo se encogía de hombros, Scott reía al igual que Oliver, aunque este último un tanto forzado.- Y bueno, quiero pedir su consejo y opinión sobre algo –Los tres chicos se miraban con curiosidad.- ¿Por qué nosotros? –Preguntaba Scott antes de que Dornan prosiguiera.- Bueno, tu eres mi mejor amigo –Henderson asentía.- Evan es bisexual y orgulloso –El rubio sonreía.- Y Melissa igual es bisexual… creo –La chica algo avergonzada se ahorraba sus palabras. –Miren, mi hermano sigue sin querer aceptarlo, insiste en que solo estoy confundido así que me preparó una cita con una amiga de Violet para mañana –Los chicos parecían comprender.- ¿Y vas a ir? –Preguntaba Scott.- No le veo caso, no me gustan las chicas –Evan parecía curioso al respecto.- Espera, ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? Tal vez eres bi –Oliver negaba.- Vamos, no puedes estar completamente seguro de tu preferencia hasta tener sexo con ambos géneros –Al instante los otros tres lo miraban.- O hasta probar y tener si quiera una cita con cada uno -El chico parecía pensarlo.- Oliver, ¿has besado a una chica? –Le preguntaba Bowman, el susodicho reía.- Una vez. Iba en séptimo grado, siete minutos en el paraíso pero no “sentí” nada –Evan y Scott parecían saber a qué se refería.- ¿Y has besado a un chico? –Volvía a preguntarle la muchacha.- No… pero he sentido cosas por ellos –Evan se acercaba un poco a Scott y le susurraba.- Brent –El chico asentía.- Exacto. –¿Y bien, exactamente qué es lo que quieres? Consejos, opiniones? –Preguntaba Evan un poco confundido.- Ambas, supongo… -Respondía Oliver.- Pues no seas apático y date una oportunidad, ve que tal sale. Al final solo pierdes tiempo –Le decía el rubio.- Incluso podría sorprenderte lo que sucede, a mí me pasó –Agregaba Melissa dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.- Amigo, tú hermano es un cabeza dura y lo sabes bien –Comenzaba a decir Scott.- Así que deberías complacerlo con esto. Pero recuerda que nadie puede decirte quien eres, porque solo tú puedes averiguar eso –Oliver sonreía.- Gracias chicos. Supongo que tienen razón, no pierdo nada e incluso podría ser interesante… -El chico sonaba convencido con sus palabras, los otros tres sonreían igual.- (Corredores de la Preparatoria) Layla se encontraba con un chico que la saludaba con algo de entusiasmo, ella parecía confundida, incluso se giraba para estar segura de que a quien le hablara fuera a ella.- Eh, hola… -La chica se quedaba en silencio, incluso entrecerraba los ojos intentando recordar el nombre del muchacho.- Drew –Le decía el haciendo una leve mueca.- Claro, sí. Hola… perdón, pero, ¿Nos conocemos? –Las palabras de la chica parecían entristecerlo.- Nos conocimos hace una semana –Layla lo miraba intentando recordar.- :| Flashback |Una semana antes| :Layla iba caminando sola con su celular al oído mientras hablaba con alguien, la chica parecía exaltada.- No, no. ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Cuál junta? –La chica escuchaba la respuesta y parecía molestarse más.- Perfecto. No, fui yo quien lo olvidó como una tonta. Quédense ahí llegó en… -La chica daba una rápida mirada a su alrededor como para estar segura de en donde estaba.- Dos minutos… Si, adiós –Mientras la pelinegra colgaba la llamada y miraba su celular comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás sin siquiera prestar atención, poco antes de darse la vuelta tropezaba con los pies de un chico provocando que esta comenzara a caer de espaldas, afortunadamente un chico lograba detenerla antes de que impactara con el suelo. :Layla miraba al desconocido y viceversa, ella le sonreía con cierta vergüenza y algo asustada por el hecho de casi haber caído.- Gracias –Él le sonreía.- ¿Es costumbre tuya caer así? –Ella reprimía una risa.- Cuando estoy muy apurada. ¿Y es costumbre tuya salvar a chicas distraídas, a pesar de tener esos bracitos? –Murmuraba Layla con cierta burla, mirando los brazos flacos del muchacho.- Que cruel –Respondía el mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse.- Era solo una broma… -El chico le sonreía y decidía presentarse.- Me llamo Andrew, pero me dicen Drew –Andrew MacPherson era un atractivo chico de segundo, de quince años, muy alto y delgado; con un largo cabello castaño.- Un gusto, soy… -Antes de que ella se presentara el muchacho la interrumpía.-'' :–Layla Jones. Lo sé, digo, todos aquí lo sabemos mi presidenta –Ella reía y después se ponía seria.- ¿Votaste por mí, cierto? –Drew asentía.- Genial. Entonces, te lo agradezco mucho, por todo –Ella le guiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a alejarse pero él la seguía.- ¡Oye!, ¿por qué no te acompaño? Y así me aseguro de que no te caigas de nuevo –Ella entrecerraba los ojos, estaba a punto de negarse, ya que al parecer veía que intenciones tenía, pero al ver al chico se le hacía difícil.- De acuerdo, acompáñeme señor Drew –Él sonreía y ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la junta de Layla.- ¿Por cierto, a dónde vamos? –Ella lo miraba.- A una junta del consejo escolar –El muchacho bufaba, encontrando aquello aburrido pero se resignaba y comenzaba a platicar con ella.-'' :| Fin del Flashback | Layla asentía, ahora recordaba bien quien era.- Cierto, lo siento Drew –El chico presionaba los labios y sonreía levemente.- Incluso hemos hablado por mensajes estos días, ¿no? –Cuestionaba ella y él asentía.- Lo lamento. Estos días he estado muy presionada por muchas cosas, tengo mucho que hacer y… -El chico la miraba fijamente, ya no con el mismo entusiasmo del principio, Layla parecía incomodarse.- Bueno, déjame invitarte un café, creo que me lo debes, y necesitas desestresarte un poco –La chica lo pensaba unos segundos, pero terminaba sonriendo.- Me parece bien, vamos –Drew no podía evitar sonreír, el chico ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Layla, pero ella lo retiraba.- No abuses, Andrew –Le decía con un deje de diversión.- ______________________________________________________________ (Casa de las Palmer) En la sala del comedor estaba Lacey junto con sus hijas, Marnie, igual que siempre, tenía expresión de completo aburrimiento, mientras tanto su madre y su hermana hacían lo que parecía ser una lista.- De acuerdo, Marnie, llevarás solamente a esa niña Emily a la boda, ¿Cierto? –La chica asentía ante la pregunta de su madre quién fingía una sonrisa antes de mirar a la mayor.- Y tú a Brent y a las chicas, ¿no? –Julie hacía una mueca.- Tal vez solo a Brent, Melissa y Gwen están un tanto distantes y no quiero lidiar con eso… -Lacey decidía no preguntar y tachaba los nombres de ambas chicas de su lista. Julie miraba de nuevo la lista completa.- Habrá poca gente… -Su madre asentía.- Nuestra familia no es muy grande, tampoco la de Carl, el salón es para 100 personas y apenas juntamos más de 70, no importa –Lacey sonreía, Julie seguía mirando la lista.- ¿No invitaras a la tía Tess? –Lacey parecía confundida.- ¿Quién? –Incluso Marnie la miraba confundida.- La… hermana de papá –Murmuraba Julie ahora con cierta incomodidad al notar como la miraban.- Nos llevábamos bien con nuestros primos y tú con ella –Su madre recordaba pero no parecía convencida.- Bueno, hija, tiene años que no la vemos así que no en esta ocasión. –Si quiera pensaste en… ¿papá? –Preguntaba de nuevo Julie, su hermana rodaba los ojos al encontrar absurdo lo que decía.- ¿En invitarlo? –Preguntaba Lacey confundida y un poco divertida.- O al menos en avisarle, digo, aún llevas su apellido –Su madre lucía incómoda, Marnie de un momento a otro simplemente se iba, Julie no comprendía que sucedía.- Julie, linda –Comenzaba a explicar Lacey mientras tomaba las manos de su hija.- Desde hace algún tiempo volví a ser solamente Lacey Calder –Su hija parecía confundida.- Y también… no sé nada de tu padre desde hace mucho, dos años exactamente que no he visto ni un centavo de él, ni he sabido nada –Julie parecía indignada y algo molesta, tras unos segundos suspiraba y solamente se marchaba, su madre no hacía esfuerzos por seguirla.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Preparatoria Graham) Layla iba caminando junto con Andrew, a pesar de que la chica no parecía tan feliz con su compañía.- Andrew, es muy lindo de tu parte que quieras estar conmigo en cada cambio de hora, pero, ¿no prefieres estar con tus amigos? Ya sabes, otros chicos de quince años? –El muchacho negaba.- Los veo en clases, en cambio a ti no. Tú vez a tus amigos en clases, y a mí no. Es justo –Layla vacilaba un poco.- ¿Y qué te hace creer que quiero estar contigo durante mi tiempo libre? El muchacho se encogía de hombros.- No has hecho el intento por alejarme, y no es un secreto a voces el que no tienes la mejor actitud –La chica no lo miraba muy feliz por ese comentario.- Y siempre pones a la gente en su lugar, así que, si no quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo no estaría aquí a tu lado, hablándote –Layla parecía buscar la forma de contradecir su argumento, pero al parecer no podía.- Tal vez solo soy amable porque me das lástima –Drew sonreía.- Aun siendo así soy feliz, porque sigo pasando tiempo contigo –La muchacha sonreía levemente, esta simplemente cambiaba de tema y continuaba pasando tiempo con él.- (Pasillos de la Preparartoria) Melissa iba caminando cuando a su lado llegaba alguien que comenzaba a caminar junto con ella, se trataba de Megan, la castaña no parecía muy cómoda pero le sonreía.- Hola… -La animadora no parecía muy contenta.- Me has estado evitando este último tiempo… -Melissa negaba sacudiendo la cabeza.- He pasado por mucho, y estoy muy confundida –Megan parecía molesta.- ¿Durante cuánto más lo vas a estar? Porque cuando salimos y estamos a solas no estas para nada distante –La castaña se incomodaba.- ¿Por qué sigues evadiéndome en la escuela? –Ambas chicas se miraban. –Sabes bien lo complicado que es esto para mí –Murmuraba Melissa.- No entiendo porque. Te la pasabas diciéndome que no debería preocuparme por los demás, ¿Por qué a ti sí? –Bowman se incomodaba.- Sé que no puedes esperarme para siempre pero no puedes estarme presionando -Decía esto último ya un tanto molesta.- ¿Es por tus padres? Por tu amiga? O por tus amigos en general? –Comenzaba a cuestionar la animadora.- Es por mi. Quiero hacerlo bien y estar completamente segura –Megan hacía el intento de agarrarle la mano pero Melissa se rehusaba.- Te lo haré saber, pronto. La chica lo dudaba un poco pero terminaba besando su mejilla antes de alejarse. Megan simplemente suspiraba un poco molesta. (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Scott iba caminando junto con Oliver, el primero de estos le iba diciendo lo que parecían ser consejos de cómo comportarse.- Recuerda que tú mismo lo quisiste y lo haces para experimentar y estar seguro. Actúa natural, sé tú mismo, di tus chistes malos de siempre –Decía Scott y Oliver sólo asentía.- Entiendo, entiendo. Como si de verdad me interesara estar ahí y estar con ella –Su amigo sonreía.-Exacto. De eso se trata todo –El chico le guiñaba un ojo, Dornan no comprendía muy bien eso último.- Además si tienes suerte te besará y estarás más seguro de lo que sucede en tu cabecita loca. De repente Evan llegaba al lado de ambos chicos, el rubio les sonreía.- Hola, chicos –Después de que ambos le respondían el saludo este dirigía su atención a Oliver.- Hoy es tu cita, ¿Cómo te sientes? –El pequeño animador rodaba los ojos divertido.- Lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa… -Scott y Evan se miraban.- ¡Porque lo es! –Decía el primero de estos.- Pri-me-ra-ci-ta. Claro que es la gran cosa –Agregaba el rubio haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.- Bueno, estoy emocionado, les haré saber los detalles mañana –Dicho esto Oliver se retiraba sin más, los otros dos se miraban.- Crecen tan rápido… -Murmuraba Henderson, el rubio reía y ambos también se alejaban caminando juntos.- ______________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Joseph estaba en compañía de su novia Gwen, ambos recargados junto al casillero del chico, él sacaba unos cuantos libros mientras ella se miraba en su pequeño espejo de mano sin prestarle demasiada atención a su novio.- Eh estado hablando mucho con Melissa últimamente –Decía él sin dejar de meter libros a su casillero mientras la miraba rápidamente.- Que bien –Murmuraba ella tras mirarlo también de forma rápida. Ambos se quedaban en silencio unos segundos. –Creo que he sido un mal novio, me preocupo solo por lo nuestro y no me fijo en cómo van tus demás relaciones sociales –Gwen entrecerraba los ojos, prácticamente no comprendiendo a que iba.- ¿Y mis relaciones con los demás van a interferir en lo nuestro? –El chico presionaba los labios, mirando el interior de su casillero después lo cerraba y miraba a su novia.- No sé. Pero, respóndeme algo, ¿sí? –Ella asentía sonriendo levemente. –Megan fue tu mejor amiga desde el tercer hasta mitad de séptimo grado, ¿no? –La pelirroja asentía mientras hacia una mueca.- Ajá. Luego lo arruinó… -Joseph asentía.- De acuerdo. Después Melissa se convirtió en tu incondicional mejor amiga –Gwen se cruzaba de brazos no muy contenta.- ¿A que va todo esto? –Su novio la miraba fijamente.- A que si mi mejor amigo pasara por una etapa “homocuriosa” lo apoyaría a toda costa, aunque estuviera enamorado de mí o por más incómoda que fuera la situación. Porque para eso se supone que están los mejores amigos –La chica ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía levemente, aunque se notaba que estaba molesta.- Ah, ¿si tienes un mejor amigo? wow… -Parecía que aquel comentario había colmado la paciencia de Joseph.- ¿Sabes? Lo que si va a interferir en lo nuestro es el hecho de que puedo nombrar más cosas malas que buenas sobre ti –Ambos se miraban fijamente, la chica parecía algo incómoda. –Y tú sola me has hecho darme cuenta de cada una de ellas –Respondía el joven finalizando aquella conversación, ya que se marchaba por los pasillos, Gwen intentaba seguirlo y le suplicaba en vano, hasta que notaba como muchos otros alumnos la miraban y decidía irse por el lado contrario a su novio con la dignidad que aún tenía.- Por otra parte Evan llegaba hasta el casillero de Oliver, el rubio le sonreía ampliamente.- Hola Evan –El susodicho no respondía, solo seguía sonriéndole.- ¿Qué sucede? –El chico no obtenía respuesta de nuevo, ya que su amigo le seguía sonriendo, Oliver cedía y comenzaba a reír.- Me la pasé bien, gracias por el interés –Evan ampliaba su sonrisa y pellizcaba la mejilla del chico, este intentaba rehusarse.- ¡Perfecto! ¿Y qué sucedió? Cuenta detalles sucios –El animador soltaba una risa.- Nos besamos. El rubio no ocultaba su sorpresa.- ¡Genial! ¿Saliste con Sally la fácil, no? –Oliver suspiraba.- Si… -Tanner comprendía.- ¿Y sentiste algo? –El animador negaba. Melissa llegaba de repente a su lado, la chica parecía apurada y se ponía entre sus dos amigos.- Hola chicos –Ambos la miraban confundidos.- ¿Huyes de alguien? –Esta asentía.- Megan –Los otros dos comprendía.- ¿Qué tal tu cita? Resolviste tu crisis existencial? –Le preguntaba a Oliver, quien negaba.- Creo que ahora estoy más confundido… -Melissa hacía una mueca.- Así pasa… Oliver miraba a sus compañeros.- ¿Saben? Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar mientras besaba a Sally, y pensé en una buena canción para esta semana… ¿La cantarían conmigo? Aún no tengo agallas para hacer un solo –Melissa y Evan se miraban sonrientes, ninguno tenía que pensarlo demasiado.- (Salón de Coro) a sonar [[Give Me A Sign] de la banda Breaking Benjamin en voz de Oliver, Melissa y Evan.] La canción terminaba y tanto Chris como sus compañeros les aplaudían, a excepción de Brent, con su férula le resultaba difícil.- Perfecto chicos. Una buena canción, y los tres juntos suenan muy bien –Decía el profesor poniéndose de pie junto a ellos. El trío parecía feliz y tomaban asiento.- Ahora, ¿Alguien más preparó algo? –Layla se ponía de pie al instante e iba al centro de la sala, junto con Chris.- Hace tiempo que no cumplo con una tarea. Y para que conste sólo elegí esta canción porque me gusta y no encontré una mejor con la palabra “Give” –La chica hacía un gesto para restarle importancia, no todos parecían creerle.- Bueno, con gusto escucharemos –Monroe le daba una rápida palmada en el hombro e iba a tomar asiento, la chica hacía un gesto a la banda.- a sonar [[Give Your Heart a Break] de la cantante Demi Lovato en voz de Layla.] : Mientras cantaba la chica no podía evitar pensar en Andrew, y en las verdaderas intenciones del porque había elegido aquella canción. Cuando terminaba todos aplaudían a la chica, esta solo sonreía y sin querer agregar nada regresaba a su asiento, Chris la felicitaba por tan buena presentación y a los pocos minutos la campana de cambio de hora sonaba, Chris se despedía y los chicos se retiraban.- (Frontis de la Preparatoria|Fin de Clases) Melissa salía de la escuela, la chica tenía su celular en la mano, pero al instante de salir se encontraba a Tate, el chico a unos cuantos metros de ella la miraba con una amplia sonrisa, la castaña se apresuraba a llegar a su lado.- Llegaste rápido –Murmuraba él y ella sonreía.- Si, aunque no creí que en serio estarías aquí ya –Él se encogía de hombros.- Quería verte, es por eso que llegué tan rápido –La chica parecía sonrojarse un poco.- Yo también quería verte… La sonrisa de Tate se ampliaba.- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Podríamos ir a comer algo, al cine, lo que quieras… -Bowman parecía algo sorprendida.- ¿Ahora? –Él asentía.- Entenderé si no quieres y… -Ella negaba.- No, no me refería a eso. Claro que quiero salir contigo –El rubio lucía contento.- Entonces, ¿Vamos ya? –La chica asentía rápidamente.- Claro –Tate se apresuraba a tomarla de la mano, ella parecía sorprendida, pero obviamente no le incomodaba, así ambos comenzaban a caminar juntos.- ______________________________________________________________ (Casa y cuarto de Julie) Julie y Brent estaban sentados juntos frente al escritorio de la chica, donde tenía su laptop y hacían la búsqueda de lo que pudieran encontrar sobre el Sr. Palmer, al parecer no estaban teniendo éxito ya que ambos parecían haberse aburrido ya.- No puedo creerlo, en la tv lo hacen ver fácil, nosotros llevamos como dos horas sin encontrar nada –Decía ella con enojo, Brent soltaba un bufido.- ¿Y si volvemos a poner el video del gatito patinador? –Julie sonreía y parecía resignarse.- Si, ¿Por qué no? –Antes de hacerlo ambos se miraban, parecían a punto de besarse cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría provocando que los chicos se separaran. Marnie entraba a la habitación como si nada.- Si, ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Cuestionaba Julie pero no obtenía respuesta, su hermana comenzaba a buscar algo en su tocador, incluso revolvía las cosas sin cuidado alguno.- ¡Oye! –Antes de que se pusiera de pie para reclamar Marnie le mostraba un labial, Julie sonreía con inocencia.- Si… lo tomé prestado y olvidé devolverlo –La pequeña negaba mientras la pareja volvía a lo suyo en la computadora, sin embargo cuando menos lo notaban Marnie ya estaba detrás de ellos viendo que habían buscado saber sobre “Jackson Palmer”. Julie decidía explicar.- Mamá me dijo que desde hace dos años no le da dinero y que ni siquiera sabe sobre él, ¿puedes creerlo? –Marnie asentía, Brent fruncía el ceño y Julie continuaba sin darle importancia.- Y bueno, quise buscar algo sobre él. Seguramente ya hasta tiene una nueva familia o algo pero necesito saberlo –Marnie no parecía interesada aunque al ver a su cuñado con la férula parecía un tanto sorprendida pero a los pocos segundos seguía con su mirada de desdén habitual. Julie sin hacerle mucho caso comenzaba a teclear de nuevo en la computadora pero la pequeña la detenía al notarlo.- ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto, Marnie? –Le preguntaba Hamilton, sin embargo no respondía, para variar.- Ni siquiera te importa, ¿Cierto? –Preguntaba Julie.- No te interesa saber si tu padre… -Antes de que prosiguiera Marnie la interrumpía.- Está muerto –Julie y Brent la miraban perplejos. –¿Qué? –Cuestionaba Julie confundida, su hermana la miraba tipo “no-me-hagas-repetirlo” y sin más dejaba la habitación. Brent ponía una mano en el brazo de Julie.- Tal vez no sea cierto y sólo… -La chica negaba sin dejarlo terminar.- No, tiene mucho sentido. No importa, tal vez mi madre me saque de esa duda. Mejor veamos a ese gato –Tras dedicarle una leve sonrisa volvía a teclear en su computadora, su novio la miraba unos segundos después volvía a mirar la pantalla no sin antes tomarla de la mano, ella sonreía por aquel gesto.- ______________________________________________________________ (Frontis de la Preparatoria) Julie estaba cerca de la puerta principal de la escuela, Gwen, quien iba llegando iba a lado de su amiga.- Hola, Juls –Esta sonreía levemente.- Gwen… -La pelirroja notaba que a su amiga ni siquiera le interesaba verla.- ¿Esperas a Brent? –Palmer asentía.- ¿Y tú a Joseph? –Esta negaba.- No. Está molesto conmigo –Julie no esperaba aquello.- ¿Estarán bien? –Su amiga se encogía de hombros.- Supongo… -Antes de que la castaña dijera otra cosa Gwen seguía hablando.- ¿Crees que exagero con el asunto de Melissa? –Palmer suspiraba.- Sabes bien lo que opino. Hemos discutido ya mucho por eso. Ella siempre ha estado ahí para ti y tú para ella no estas ahora -Gwen negaba y llevaba una mano a su cabeza, algo incómoda.- Por eso discutiste con Joseph –Las palabras de Julie eran más bien una afirmación.- Es sólo que, nadie quiere comprenderme, es difícil para mí y… -Palmer la interrumpía algo molesta.- Te agradaba ser su amiga, ¿No es así? Eso no debe cambiar por su sexualidad. Tal vez lo que ella necesita es simple comprensión, y a su amiga –La pelirroja pensaba bien en esas palabras, esta simplemente suspiraba.- Además, si siguen así no irán a la boda –Julie agregaba esto para aligerar las cosas un poco.- No puedo no ir, tu madre me ama –Palmer sonreía un poco.- Resuélvelo. Habiendo dicho esto la chica se alejaba, Brent iba llegando a la escuela. Gwen sonreía al muchacho y alzaba una mano para saludarlo desde lejos, él le regresaba el saludo antes de abrazar a su novia, la pelirroja entraba a la escuela.- (Reunión del Club Glee) Joseph estaba de pie frente a todos con una guitarra en las manos, este sonreía.- Esta va para mi novia –Gwen se obligaba a forzar una sonrisa, no sabía que esperar y compartía miradas con Julie. El chico comenzaba su presentación, los demás sentados lo miraban.- a sonar [[Don't Give Up] de la banda Sanctus Real en voz de Joseph.] Desde casi el inicio de la canción Gwen se incomodaba, también sus compañeros al escuchar la letra de la canción. Al terminar los aplausos comenzaban; a excepción de los de Melissa, quien se había distraído varias veces con su teléfono celular, los aplausos no eran tan animados como era costumbre, nadie quería decir nada, incluso Chris parecía incómodo.- Joseph, puedo decirte que tu talento vocal está mejorando muchísimo y… -Antes de que se le ocurriera algo más el chico tomaba la palabra.- Sé que podría verse como que sólo cumplí con la parte del “Give” ya que en esta canción no se traduce como “dar” pero creo que el mensaje es el que cuenta, y quedó claro que hay que dar amor para recibirlo, aunque tu orgullo quiera impedirlo. Espero que así si me escuches, Gwen. La pelirroja ahora parecía mucho más incómoda aunque su novio la miraba fijamente ella hacía lo posible por no mirarlo a él, sus compañeros evitaban mirarlos, Chris intentaba mantener la tensión en la sala al mínimo.- Perfecto Joseph, gracias por cumplir –El muchacho asentía y tomaba asiento.- ... (Pasillos de la Escuela) Megan estaba recargada en un casillero, aparentemente esperando a alguien. Aquella persona no tardaba en llegar, era Joseph. La animadora le dedicaba una mirada de “llegas-tarde”, el chico sólo le sonreía.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Cuestionaba ella entrecerrando los ojos.- Hablar contigo –La chica lucia curiosa.- ¿Tu novia te mandó a amenazarme o algo por el estilo? –El muchacho parecía sorprendido.- ¿Qué? No –Ella alzaba las cejas con curiosidad.- Tú conoces a Gwen, eran mejores amigas en su infancia –La animadora asentía.- Lamentablemente eso es cierto –Joseph presionaba los labios. –¿Crees que sea homofóbica? Es decir, tiene una actitud extraña con ustedes los gays –Megan no lo miraba muy contenta, él no le daba tanta importancia. Después de unos segundos ella hablaba.- Si, estoy muy segura de que lo es. Realmente no tiene la culpa de ser una idiota e ignorante, pero… -La chica se encogía de hombros, demostrando que no le interesaba ya.- ¡Hey! –Joseph parecía molestarse por lo que había dicho de su novia, pero Megan lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.- Mira, sé bien que para todos ella es la chica buena y yo una perra, pero fue ella quién me humilló y no estuvo para mí cuando yo estuve confundida. Y ahora está haciendo lo mismo con Melissa. El muchacho sabía que eso era cierto.- ¿Crees que algo le haya causado este tipo de rechazo a los homosexuales? –Megan asentía.- Sí. Porque, como te dije, no es su culpa ser así –Joseph lucía curioso.- ¿En serio? Tú sabes que fue –La animadora parecía pensar en ello y asentía.- Así es… Pero no te lo diré –Agregaba esto antes de que él se lo pidiera.- Es tú novia, averígualo tú –Sin más y sin siquiera despedirse Megan se retiraba, dejando a Joseph con una duda resuelta, pero con una nueva.- (Auditorio) Melissa estaba en el lugar en compañía de Tate, el rubio parecía feliz.- Su auditorio es mejor que el nuestro… -La chica se encogía de hombros.- Bueno, nuestra escuela es un poco más grande –El chico sonreía.- Me alegra que me hayas accedido a meterme de contrabando –Ella negaba con diversión.- Basta. Me haces sentir como una criminal –Ambos reían levemente. El muchacho caminaba hasta estar frente a Melissa.- Cantemos algo –Ella no ocultaba su sorpresa.- ¿Hablas en serio? –El asentía enérgicamente. –Vamos, estamos en el auditorio, y será divertido –Melissa no parecía convencida.- ¿O acaso me tienes miedo? Porque eres de Graham y yo de Lawndale? Tú de New Divide y yo de Musical Discovery? –La chica intentaba reprimir una sonrisa.- Esto es muy arriesgado, Tate, si alguien se entera de esto… -Ambos bromeaban dramatizando la situación.- Sólo, déjate llevar… -Murmuraba el rubio, muy cerca del rostro de la muchacha, esta sonreía con cierta torpeza.- a sonar [[Give in to Me] de Leighton Meester y Garret Hedlund en voz de Melissa '' y '' Tate.] Al momento de finalizar la canción Tate besaba a la muchacha, quien se separaba pocos segundos después, ambos se miraban con una sonrisa.- Me gustas mucho, Melissa –Le decía el poniendo una mano en su mejilla, ella parecía dudarlo, pero ampliaba su sonrisa, al parecer algo forzado.- Tú también me gustas –Él sonreía y volvía a besarla.- ______________________________________________________________ (Esa Noche|Ubicación Desconocida) El entrenador George estaba en lo que parecía ser la sala de una casa, pero no estaba sólo, junto a él se encontraba ZB, el traficador de marihuana. Ambos estaban fumando un poco de la mercancía.- ¿Sabes? Después de esto dejaras de tener el descuento de amistad –Murmuraba ZB mientras terminaba de empaquetar un poco en papel plástico.- ¿Qué? Por qué no? –Cuestionaba el entrenador algo sorprendido.- Trabajas en Graham, eres de los enemigos –George claramente no comprendía, pero soltaba una risa.- ¿Y eso qué? No por eso dejo de ser tú amigo, o uno de tus mejores clientes. ZB lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa.- Lo sé, pero en Lawndale empezamos una clase de rivalidad con ellos, o algo así –George lo miraba curioso.- Ah, sigues estudiando -Su amigo se encogía de hombros.- A veces. El punto es que tampoco te perdono completamente por lo de Angela, ¿salir con mi ex? Eso fue un golpe bajo –El mayor negaba con algo de incomodidad.- No lo sabía. Pero ya da igual, ahora sale con un pelirrojo sin chiste alguno –ZB asentía mientras comenzaba a preparar un “porro” con la hierba.- Lo sé –El entrenador se sorprendía.- ¿Ah, sí? –El chico afirmaba.- Si, mi amigo TJ me lo dijo, ambos están en su clase de defensa personal, y dice que es un idiota cualquiera. George parecía curioso.- ¿Todos tus amigos también son conocidos por siglas? –ZB lo miraba tipo “eso-no-te-importa”.- Dile que lo invite –Sugería George tras un rato.- Al… tu sabes. Y así podrá tener un buen merecido –El chico sonreía.- Me gusta esa idea –Murmuraba mientras señalaba a su amigo y pensaba en aquella posibilidad de invitarlo a aquel misterioso lugar.- Aun así no vas a recuperar tu descuento de amigo –ZB le daba su paquete a George, este maldecía y sacaba su dinero para pagarle.- ______________________________________________________________ (Casa de las Palmer) Por otro lado en casa de las Palmer las tres mujeres estaban en la sala, Lacey aún parecía algo preocupada por el tema de la boda. Julie la miraba con lo que parecía ser algo de resentimiento, mientras que Marnie estaba absorta mirando la televisión. Tras un rato Lacey expresaba su incomodidad.- Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que pasa que tanto me ves? –Cuestionaba mirando a su hija mayor, esta miraba a su hermana antes de hablar.- Quise investigar sobre mi papá, saber algo de él y no encontré nada -Lacey se encogía de hombros.- Bueno, no me sorprende porque el hombre prácticamente… -Julie la interrumpía.-Murió –Su madre la miraba perpleja.- ¿Qué dijiste? –¿Es verdad? En serio está muerto? –Lacey parecía incómoda.- No sé porque dices o crees eso… -Ambas se miraban.- Marnie me lo dijo –Las dos miraban hacia donde Marnie había estado sentada minutos atrás pero ya no había nadie, ninguna le daba importancia.- Hija, yo no quise decirte, y no quería que lo supieras –Julie parecía indignada.- ¿Entonces es cierto? –Lacey asentía.- No se trata de si querías o no, tengo derecho a saberlo, era mi padre –Su madre parecía molestarse por el tono que estaba usando su hija.- Si, tu padre que te abandonó a los 10 años, tuvo contacto contigo otros cuatro y sólo me dio pensión durante dos –Julie no parecía saber que decir.- ¿Y cómo fue? Lacey jugaba con sus manos algo nerviosa, las lágrimas amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas.- Hace más de un año, dicen que estaba ebrio y chocó. Él ya tenía otro matrimonio, yo no lo sabía pero eso fue lo que hizo que me decidiera a quitarme su apellido de una vez –Julie la miraba sintiendo una mezcla de emociones.- Tenía derecho a saberlo, Marnie lo sabía –Su madre asentía.- Ella fue quien contesto la llamada. Y le hice prometerme que no te lo diría. Era más que obvio que tú lo extrañabas más que ella –La chica evitaba hacer contacto visual con su madre.- ¿Recibiste algún tipo de pensión? –Lacey asentía.- Sí. Prácticamente todo, y su otra mujer nada. Se fue directo al fondo para tu Universidad. –Lamento tanto no habértelo dicho, creí que, te protegía –Julie miraba como su madre dejaba caer una lágrima, esta iba hacia ella, dándole un rápido abrazo, después besaba su cabeza y se alejaba. Lacey se quedaba sola mientras lloraba en silencio, su hija lo hacía igual mientras se iba a su habitación.- ______________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Melissa iba caminando cuando se encontraba de frente con Megan, a quien parecía haber estado buscando, la animadora no ocultaba que estaba feliz de verla.- Hola –El ánimo de Melissa no era el mejor, esta sólo sonreía como saludo, su amiga notaba algo raro.- ¿Qué pasa? –Bowman miraba a ambos lados como para asegurarse que no muchos escucharan lo que iba a decir.- Bueno, sobre lo que hablamos el otro día, lo siento… -Megan fruncía el ceño.- ¿Sigues sin tener respuesta? Esta bien, yo… -La castaña negaba rápidamente. –No, Megan. La respuesta es no –La animadora no se esperaba aquello, esta parecía muy incómoda.- Conocí a alguien, un chico… y estoy saliendo con él –Le decía Melissa, después de vacilar un poco, pero la miraba fijamente.- Me alegro –Decía la chica tras un rato, sorprendiendo un poco a Bowman.- En serio, debes sentirte cómoda con él, y en serio me alegra. Y me gustaría seguir siendo tu amiga, eres de las pocas personas que me toleran aquí –La castaña sonreía levemente.- Eso me agradaría… -Melissa lo dudaba un poco pero parecía dispuesta a querer abrazar a su amiga, esta se rehusaba.- No, no. Déjalo así, ¿Quieres? –La chica asentía y las dos retomaban su camino sin decir más, mientras lo hacía ambas volteaban a ver a la otra en momentos diferentes.- (Auditorio) a sonar [[You Get What You Give] de la banda New Radicals en voz de New Divide.] Aún con su brazo en férula Brent se las ingeniaba para comenzar un abrazo grupal con sus diez compañeros, todos los chicos parecían contentos con aquel número y casi todos con su semana en general. Chris les aplaudía desde las butacas, como era habitual y les alzaba ambos pulgares, aprobando aquella presentación.- (Pasillos de la Escuela) Poco después de su número en el auditorio Gwen alcanzaba a Melissa, se podía notar la tristeza en los ojos de la pelirroja, sin embargo la castaña la miraba con desdén.- ¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionaba Bowman.- Pasa que soy una estúpida, alejé a mi mejor amiga por una tontería, y comencé a alejar a mi novio, y a mi otra mejor amiga –Eso último lo murmuraba con una sonrisa leve.- Necesitabas mi comprensión, mi apoyo, y no lo tuviste. Cuando tú siempre me lo brindas a mí –Melissa jugaba un poco con su cabello, algo incómoda, no sabía que decir. Gwen cerraba los ojos y soltaba un pesado suspiro. –Cuando tenía doce encontré a mi papá con otro hombre –Soltaba la pelirroja por fin.- Toda su vida fue una mentira, porque el en realidad es gay. Es estúpido pero por eso comenzó mi poca tolerancia hacia ellos. Él se alejó de mi vida y no quiso saber más de mí, comencé a generalizar que todos eran igual de mentirosos y egoístas y yo… -Gwen ni siquiera miraba a Melissa a los ojos debido a la vergüenza, sin embargo la castaña lucía sorprendida.- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –La pelirroja se encogía de hombros.- Sólo mi familia lo sabe, a mi mamá también le avergüenza demasiado el que su matrimonio fuera una farsa… -Melissa no decía nada al respecto.- Supongo que es patético, yo soy patética. Pero te pido que me perdones, Meli. Ambas chicas se miraban fijamente.- Necesito a mi mejor amiga –Murmuraba la pelirroja, Melissa era demasiado bondadosa para ignorarla. Las chicas, parecían estar sincronizadas cuando se abrazaban.- ¿Lo ves? Tú si estás ahí cuando yo te necesito, eres mucho mejor persona que yo… -Le decía Gwen, antes de que Melissa dijera algo alguien se unía a aquel abrazo.- Es tan lindo verlas juntas –Ambas notaban que era Julie.- ¿De dónde saliste? –Le preguntaban las chicas, ella le restaba importancia.- Bah, eso no importa –Las otras dos sonreían y el trío compartían un cursi abrazo.- ¿Entonces ahora si estamos invitadas a la boda? –Cuestionaba Melissa con humor, Palmer asentía.- Por otra parte en los pasillos Layla llegaba con Andrew, el chico guardaba unos libros en su casillero, sus amigos lo esperaban.- Hola, Layla –Esta sonreía ignorando a los amigos del muchacho.- Drew. No es cambio de clase pero es fin de estas. Así que, eres todo mío –La sonrisa del muchacho se ampliaba.- De acuerdo –Este cerraba su casillero y le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfante a sus amigos, quienes solo negaban, en parte con celos en parte con diversión, y se ahorraban sus comentarios. Layla lo alejaba de sus amigos tomándolo de la mano, aun cuando se alejaban hacia la salida no lo soltaba e iban conversando como si nada.- ______________________________________________________________ (Esa Tarde|Gimnasio) Donde se llevaba a cabo la clase de defensa personal de Jason y Angela los alumnos estaban practicando. Jason tomaba agua mientras descansaba un poco, el chico estaba un tanto sudoroso y veía a su novia seguir practicando. Un chico se acercaba a él de repente.- Hola Jason –El pelirrojo sonreía.- ¿Qué pasa, Tom? –El tal Tom sonreía y se acercaba un poco hacía el, para poder hablar en susurros.- Eres un buen luchador, de los mejores de aquí. Así que quiero que seas parte de… algo –Rossati parecía confundido.- ¿Parte de qué? –Tom lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos.- De un club especial de la ciudad. Solo determinadas personas son parte de él. Tal vez hayas escuchado un poco de él… -Jason parecía no saber de qué le estaba hablando.- Te daré una pista, la primera y segunda regla son no hablar de él, pero si quieres puedes ser parte, solo avísame –Tom le guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba, el pelirrojo sonreía tras pensarlo un poco.- ... Estrellas Invitadas: *''Keri Russell'' como Lacey Palmer. *''Sean Faris'' como George O'Hara. *''Samantha Boscarino'' como Megan Wilson. *''Richard Walters'' como ZB. *''Liana Liberato'' como Marnie Palmer. *''Mason Dye'' como Tate Birdwhistle. *''Zak Henri'' como Andrew MacPherson. Música del Episodio *'Give Me A Sign' de Breaking Benjamin. Cantada por Oliver, Melissa y Evan. *'Give Your Heart a Break' de Demi Lovato. Cantada por Layla. *'Don't Give Up' de Sanctus Real. Cantada por Joseph. *'Give in to Me' de Leighton Meester y Garrett Hedlund. Cantada por Melissa y Tate. *'You Get What You Give' de New Radicals. Cantada por New Divide. Covers por S.A.: GMAS.jpg GYHAB.jpg DGU.jpg GITM.jpg YGWYG.jpg Navegador: Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de la Segunda Temporada